Tough Love
by Mettlei
Summary: The title says it...It's tough love. Yaoi. AU. Kankuro/Gaara...


_Warnings: yaoi. Graphic scenes. Incest... I'm serious, there's two brothers fucking... turn away and scream bloody murder just don't scream at me after you read it when I have warned you..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I make no money of this writing._

_Parings: Kankuro/Gaara..._

_An: uh okay people...it gets really dirty so don't be surprised. The story is AU and the characters are pretty damn OOC...you've been warned._

_..._

_Though Love..._

…

Gaara his brother so arrogant so damn self centred...so fucking emotionless. They were sharing a house for god's sake and since Temari left because she got together with some lazy ass, his and Gaara's house life went to hell... since there was no Temari to cook for them and most importantly to break them apart when they were at each other's throat.

Kankuro hated that brat...Gaara was the worst brother one could have... a prick.

They hardly were considered brothers... they hardly _looked_ like brothers. Gaara was very delicate when it came to physical appearance while Kankuro was rather well built. Gaara was head shorter than him and the turquoise eyes... such a weird colour for one's eyes, the little prick even as much as used eye-liner... annoying. Gaara's hair was rather short...spiky, flame red...annoying. Gaara's hands delicate and thin with thin fingers...annoying. Gaara's skin was pale... the palest pale… fucking annoying!

He himself was more normal when it came to human looks, his skin was normally tanned and his hair was brown, with a normal built And Temari was normal looking, with blonde hair, not too skinny like Gaara was... normal eye colour and if he remembered right his mother and father looked pretty normal in their human skin...

Then what _the fuck_ was wrong with Gaara!

Why his little brother had to be so damn different...so...exotic... so annoyingly _alluring_!

Kankuro winced when he heard a rustle in the kitchen it was probably Temari she pretty often came by, just to make sure they haven't killed each other and to make sure they don't starve to death. He loved his sister. Temari was a bitch of course when it came to characteristics, he guessed it was in their genes, but he was sure she loves him as well and that little prick too.

He went for the kitchen ready to hug his sister when he realised that she is about to cook something for them.

"Hey Blondie..."

Temari turned scowling.

"Do you dipshits ever heard about washing dishes?"

Kankuro scowled, he had heard...just didn't do it.

"Ask the _little_ dipshit." he grumbled ready to leave the kitchen, if Temari was in bad mood it was better to leave. He was almost out of the fire-zone when a spoon connected with his skull making him hiss and rub his head.

"Don't blame Gaara for everything, why do you always pick on him?"

"Because he's a little shit and I can't fucking stand him!" he yelled out because the stupid spoon-bullet hurt... and Temari shouting in his face didn't make it better.

"He's your brother for god's sake and he hasn't done anything to you! Why you treat him like trash?"

Kankuro tried to leave...to escape, but Temari holding his arm in so it would seem steel grip stopped him and seeing his sisters more than just pissed face she was angry.

"What, did the little sucker complained to you?"

"You know he would never complain."

"WELL THEN I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he shouted using force to get away succeeding this time. He banged the door to his room hard. He hated his sister too sometimes, because... because she always protected the little... little...little fucking bitch.

Turning on his pc he turned on some rock-music to sink deeper in his hatefulness.

He couldn't stand his brother, he could not look at him, could not be in the same room, could not stand the sound of Gaara _breathing_ in the same room with him. He couldn't stand the turquoise eyes looking at him, he couldn't stand the stupid delicate body in the same fucking house as him.

He _hated_ his brother.

After two hours when he was about to give in to sleep, the door to his room banged open.

"Dinner, right now!" Temari said warningly, he knew better than to resist. He stood up from his bed walking down for the kitchen.

Not looking... not looking... he sat down on the chair he usually took in the kitchen facing away from the door to the living room. With his eyes on his plate he could still see his little brother sitting to his left side. Sitting there with the back stiff, with the eyes emotionless, cold... he didn't have to look at them to know it, he didn't have to look to know what Gaara looked like in his fucking cold demeanour.

Annoying...

Temari made an annoyed noise."Do you two really spend your days in silence here? What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Nice question Temari, though it should have sounded 'what the hell is wrong with _Gaara'_.

It was Gaara's silence that made him pick fights with his brother, it was the indifference of Gaara that made him hit to see at least pain...Anything to make those eyes mirror the tiniest of emotion.

Anger, fear, hate...anything was better than the coldness of those inhuman eyes.

"I'm fine, the little sucker though seems to have a stick up his ass!" as soon as he said It he grinned evilly to himself seeing Gaara's little fingers clench around the fork, his mental grin disappeared though when for the second time today a spoon connected with his head.

"Stop picking on him!"

"I'm not picking on him." of course he was, he knew he was. "Why else he would sit like that!" he finished dodging the spoon flying at him and noticing Gaara's knuckles turn white fisting the poor fork.

Temari sighed. "Kankuro if this goes on I think it will be better if Gaara will live with me."

"Great... let him ruin _your_ life, not mine... free me of the fucking little shit of an ice-cube!"

'_Don't take him away.'_

"Kankuro, you don't mean that!"

"Of course I fucking do. go on... take him with you today, even better... let's make a deal, you take him away _right now_ or I'm gonna beat the shit out of him as soon as you leave!"

"God, why do you hate him so much?" Temari fussed but Kankuro didn't listen, his eyes finally fell on Gaara because the delicate creature stood up abruptly lunging at him with an empty plate in the small hand as a weapon.

He didn't make it in time to stand up so when he batted the hand with the plate away Gaara tried to punch his face with the other hand as a dish breaking noise was heard on the floor. Gaara's delicate body trashed into his with force forcing the air out of his lungs and sending them both on the floor. he cursed when his head hit the floor and he cursed when Gaara fell on top of him, the thin hands wrapped around his neck while Temari was shouting at them and hitting them randomly trying to get them apart.

Kankuro fighting with Gaara's hands inwardly was smirking, Gaara's eyes were sparkling with anger, Gaara's cheeks pink from frustration. His brother sat up on his hips and clearly intended to punch away at his face, but he grabbed the thin wrists letting his devilish grin out.

"What's the matter little brother? Did I got you fucking angry?" he taunted observing his brothers pointless struggles to get free. Observing his brothers breathing heavy and his brothers lips parted looking down at him with those turquoise eyes...enhanced by the eye-liner.

He hated his brother.

"Kankuro let him go!" Temari bellowed leaning down and grabbing his wrist as if she could force him to let go. "Let him go!"

He did let go... unwillingly.

As usual, as soon as he let go, the little prick tried to strike him again this time stopped by Temari who had to literally pull on the red hair to get the growling Gaara off of him, he loved when his brother growled, angrily, frustrated, desperate to hurt him and unable, he loved any emotion that Gaara felt, any.

Temari was holding the still growling animal around the delicate chest and Kankuro stood up forcing his face to show nothing more than hate, Temari however looked hurt... she always did when he and Gaara fought.

"Why Kankuro, why are you provoking him?"

"And why the fuck are you protecting him, can't you see how fucking _indifferent_ he is about you and me? believe me as soon as he's eighteen, we will never see him again because _he doesn't give a shit about me or you_." when that was out he left, once more banging the door to his room shut...hard.

He _hated_ his brother.

He hated when his little brother made him feel weak.

He hated Gaara for being the way he was, he hated Gaara for being his uncaring brother, uncaring for him...

He wanted Gaara to smile at him, time to time...hug him, for no big reason...joke with him, for fun...He wanted to be near.

And just because those things were impossible because of the way his brother turned out to be, he hated his brother.

He snorted when the door opened and in came Temari. He was surprised though that his sister was calm for a change. He watched her sit on his bed in which he was laying on his back with his arms under his head.

"I don't need a lecture Temari." He growled out not even as much as hoping that that would save him.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're wrong."

He decided to ignore her, maybe then she would leave... just because he wanted those words to be right didn't mean they were.

"Kankuro... you know you're wrong. You know he cares for you, if you hate him because you think he doesn't care then it's just silly. He's being cold with you because you're hurting him."

This is where he couldn't ignore anymore. "He's cold to you too and you're being nice to him!"

"Kankuro... Gaara is that way, I agree he's no sunshine but he definitely isn't that cold to me and that is _your_ fault."

"Fuck off!"

Truth stung.

"Fine I'm leaving... don't you dare to hurt him Kankuro!"

"I said fuck off..."

"I'll come by tomorrow."

"Fuck off already!"

When Temari left his room he sneaked out, going by the stairs he peaked at the front door where Temari was saying bye to Gaara.

Temari put her hand on the delicate shoulder of his younger brother. "Gaara you know he doesn't mean it, he does not hate you!"

Gaara didn't answer of course. He heard his sister sigh and saw the hand squeeze the shoulder.

"Gaara, do you want to come with me... away from him?"

'_Don't take him away…'_

"No, if he wants to beat me up I can only hope it will make him feel like a real man."

Kankuro's jaw dropped, he stared at his little brother unbelievingly. He was still staring when Temari left and Gaara closed the door behind her, turned and started to come up the stairs where he was standing.

He realised his mouth was still hanging open when his eyes met with the turquoise... Gaara stopped in his tracks standing across from him, three steps.

"_That_ is not why I'm beating you up!" he croaked out dumbly, wondering did Gaara said it only because the little prick knew he was listening.

He was surprised to see Gaara's invisible eyebrows pull up just a tiny bit.

"You sure leave the impression it is." Gaara said and stepped closer till there was barely any space between them, he hated his heart for starting to race... he _so_ hated his baby brother.

He flinched when his brother's delicate hand pressed on his chest, right on his heart as if the little demon could hear and feel it racing. But he did nothing to push the hand away, he was transfixed on his younger brother's lips... they were curled upwards slightly... Gaara was smiling, he couldn't even recall the last time those soft lips were smiling for him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he managed to ask when the green eyes closed and the delicate hand pressed harder against his chest.

"I'm wondering... do you realise, that I have it too?" Gaara whispered never opening his eyes and Kankuro's jaw hung down, the other delicate hand took his and placed it on Gaara's chest right where the heart should be.

"Whatever is beating in there, is not a heart, Gaara." he choked out before pulling his hand away and turning away closing the door behind himself quietly this time, he was shaking, he didn't know about what was that just now but it left him shaking all through.

He knew there is a terrible gap between him and his brother and he realised that more than less it was his own fault... but...

He had a reason... if his baby brother would get to know why... there wouldn't be the slightest doubt does Gaara hates him or not, his little brother would _despise_ him then.

When he heard the soft knock on his door he froze in the middle of the room, his eyes darted around thinking on what to do, he didn't want to see Gaara.

"Go away, don't want to see your stupid face!"

"How can you blame me for indifference if you're avoiding me like the plague?"

"Get the fuck lost Gaara!" He choked out still standing frozen with his eyes squinted shut.

"How can you blame me for not caring about you if all you do is punch me?"

"Get the fuck lost, I'm trying to jack off!"

Silence...

He wondered did it work, did Gaara left...

"Put your pants on and open the door, I'm not going away!"

He shivered suppressing a laugh wanting to get out of him, Gaara acted oddly today and he couldn't deny that he liked that his brother even as much as talked normally to him.

"No little brother, better go and play with yourself it feels nice, maybe it will get your back a bit more relaxed!" he half joked, grimacing when his voice betrayed the smile on his lips.

"I'm sixteen Kankuro... not six, I know it feels nice, now let me the fuck in!"

His eyes were wide... It was weird enough when his little baby brother talked at all...but when the same baby brother started to talk about jacking off and something feeling nice it was almost too much, he opened the door and had to try really hard to keep his face straight when Gaara's green eyes slid over him stopping on his crotch. And was there really a slight blush on the usually pale cheeks?

"What do you want?" he asked putting one hand on the door frame the other he kept on the door as if to deny Gaara entrance in his room.

"Nothing..." Gaara simply retorted leaning down and slipping into his room under his arm. Kankuro turned and watched the redheaded demon go and sit on his messed bed.

"Are you here to annoy me?"

"That's what little brothers are for..." the green eyed retorted even as much as smirking faintly, Kankuro was confused to put it nicely... he banged the door shut remaining just standing there watching the exotic sight of Gaara in his room.

"Do you know what big brothers are for?"

He didn't say anything.. just crossed his arms on his chest and kept watching.

"No, I believe you don't know." Gaara murmured watching the pc screen even though it was black at the moment.

"Well I'm glad that at least you're fulfilling the role of the younger annoying little shit! Get the fuck out of my room!"

Now it was Gaara who didn't say anything just kept watching the dark screen. With unsure steps he went for the bed standing beside it, not daring to sit down on it.

"No seriously, is there something you need?" he asked wanting more than anything else to get out of this situation.

"No, I'm here because I'm bored." the green eyes slid over him just to go back at staring at the screen.

"Don't make me throw you out of here, just get your scrawny ass up from my bed and go away!"

"Scrawny?" Gaara's eyes snapped on his and he cursed himself for blushing, the redheaded demon though looked nearly amused. Kankuro was ready to run off... didn't matter where to.

"Scrawny means unpleasant Kankuro... and I doubt that's the case when it comes to you and my ass. I mean, why would you keep staring at it if you think it's unpleasant?"

The blood left his face... then rushed right back... then left it again, just to make him feel all dizzy as the blood now rushed once more for his cheeks to make them heat up the room, his jaw dropped and he couldn't even as much as retort as Gaara's words sunk in, the exotic green eyes were boring into him and for all he's worth he could not force himself to say something nasty to shut the younger up.

_Because Gaara was right…_

Gaara stood up and, like never before, Kankuro wanted to _run away_!

The pale face just an inch away, the green eyes oddly sparkling, the plump lips parted, curled up in a smirk.

"So tell me big brother, do you hate me and loath me, do you avoid me... because..." Gaara paused just to turn around and press against him, he felt his knees nearly give out and he clenched his jaw not to put his hands on the delicate hips and Gaara's little backside pressed against him, Gaara's head turned just so... the red hair tickling his chin. "...you're afraid that one day you will go further than just watching me?" here the little demon pressed against him harder.

"further than just undressing me with your eyes? Afraid that one day you would _own_ this scrawny ass?"

And then Gaara wriggled the delicate ass against his crotch...

And he couldn't deny anything...

_Because Gaara was right…_

And Gaara knew he was right, because of the steadily growing bulge on his crotch... he couldn't deny a thing!

He heard his brother gasp sharply feeling his excitement, he however shivered and kept still, so very still... waiting for Gaara to run off. One of them _had_ to run off!

But Gaara didn't run off, the little demon remained standing there pressed against his betraying body with the head turned half way as if... _waiting_.

"Go away." he breathed out closing his eyes, he wouldn't give in. this already was a sin, the greatest one, with no returning he didn't want to give in. he craved to give in, more than anything, he wanted to give in.

Gaara was now whispering and he couldn't help when his hand laid on the delicate hip, the temptation was overwhelming.

"No, I won't. This play of hate between us has to end one way or another." his younger brother said and he was oh so ready to break and fall apart when the delicate hand laid on his on the fragile hip, the hand was warm.

Gaara pushed back on him once more, harder... making him gasp because of his hardness being rubbed on the warm clothed ass cheeks, the small hand guided his hand without ever leaving the soft on touch body.

Kankuro choked down his moan when Gaara led his now sweating hand under the little red shirt where he could feel the soft skin on his brother's stomach, the smaller hand led his further south, till his fingertips pushed under the brim of Gaara's sweat pants, that's when he shivered and groaned refusing to give in to temptation, his hand ignored his brain completely pushing further into his younger brothers pants.

"Gaara..." he started wanting to say that this was wrong. God, it was wrong on so many levels, he never finished what he intended to say when his fingers met the hardness in his brother's pants.

A low...soft, almost nonexistent moan escaped the redheaded demon. And just because of that sound Kankuro knew he will never find the strength to stop.

His fingers wrapped around the hard arousal and his other arm wrapped around Gaara's chest, he leaned down till his lips met with Gaara's shoulder. Sniffing in the scent he went for the exposed neck simply tracing his closed lips on it. His hand stroked the hot muscle and Gaara once more moaned softly, quietly. One of Gaara's hands was grasping his hand on the chest and the other was on his side fisting his shirt for support. He heard Gaara's breathing quicken up as his hand pumped the hot flesh, a sharp gasp came from the demon when he stroked his thumb over the tip... oh yes, Gaara _felt_.

And how he enjoyed the delicate body squirm when he moved his other hand and pulled on Gaara's hip rubbing his own hardness between the little ass cheeks, he couldn't even describe how much he loved it, he felt Gaara's slender legs shake when he squeezed the cock in his hand and then he heard the most alluring sound in his life... a little, almost _cute_ whimper, coming from someone like Gaara... it thrilled him more than any drug could he was sure.

His senses run amok, his erection throbbed against the small body and his own breathing lost its steadiness coming in ragged gasps.

Really, redemption was overrated.

And Gaara was willing...

He pulled his hand away, a jibe of electricity run through him because of the soft whine it earned him, that was now his second favourite sound.

It was then, when it already was too late... there was no way back.

He pushed his brother down on his bed managing to turn the delicate body around, seeing the alluring eyes widen at him and liking it and then he was on top of his brother with his face in the pale neck, with his hot lips on it. His hand fisted the red hair pulling Gaara's head upwards to get better access to the skin he wanted to devour.

The little creature under him just laid there breathing heavily with the delicate fingers curled in his shirt on his shoulders, one of Gaara's slender legs bent pressing against his side the other he was kind of straddling not caring right now about that, right now he had to taste the neck he had been dreaming for far too long. That was until he bit down on the tender skin under the delicate fine jaw line, Gaara's hips bucked up a quiet sound of shameful wanting following, then he moved both of his legs between the slender ones, grinding his hips into the smaller ones firmly.

He pulled away and was rewarded with the most exciting sight, his little brother tossed the head back on the pillow with mouth parted moaning lowly, the green eyes closed in a pleasured way and the usually pale cheeks red, burning red.

Kankuro was taken aback by the sight of pleasured Gaara, why... oh why he loved it so much.

It made him grind his hips into Gaara's again just to prolong this moment, he groaned when his brothers breathing hitched sharply and the delicate hips lifted from the bed returning his touch, catching him off guard. He shivered and his brother most probably missing his lips opened the green eyes locking them with his, he was sure there was shame in his eyes but there was none in the green ones... none... zero, what was in those eyes were craving for more.

Come to think of it, if Gaara his little baby brother was so damn willing, Kankuro might as well take full advantage.

He kneeled up keeping his eyes on the green ones, he guessed this was where he came undone and uncaring about the fact that they were brothers. The odd thing was that he didn't feel awkward in the least, if only aroused.

His shirt fell on the floor and his hands laid on his pants, he pulled them off loving the green eyes inspecting him, he however left his pants on his legs, not wanting to move from the position and the adoring little brother was watching the tent in his boxers with... lusty eyes.

"Get up..." he said lowly shivering all through when the little demon got up at once kneeling before him, facing him, his hand grabbed the red hair on the back of the head and he pulled his brother closer leaning down so their lips brushed together... now, how it would be to kiss Gaara. He had imagined... he wanted to make it real, his lips crushed on the plump ones with force and he growled when Gaara parted the lips for him letting his demanding exploring tongue inside. He lapped at the wet hot muscle crazed when his little brother made the same little cute whimper. His little brother tasted good.

Fuck imagination, this was way too good. Pulling back just barely he watched the wet lips, wet from their mingled saliva... he was euphoric.

"Now, please your big brother." he husked out breathing heavily, his hand in the red tresses pulled the little body down. He thought his little brother understood perfectly what he wanted, the green eyes went wider slightly, and then looked down. The little delicate hands laid on his boxer brim and curled the fingers in it pulling down the fabric slowly, letting his engorged cock spring free, he hissed at the feeling and at the gasp he heard from his brother.

"Don't worry little brother... I'm sure you can take it in your mouth if you try good enough." he breathed out smirking in a naughty way, yes, he was big and this was the time to feel proud of it... he was lightheaded simply by the fact that Gaara failed to object to his dirty talk instead the green eyed demon got on all fours and Kankuro being a perverted older brother leaned back slightly till he was sure he will be able to see the show.

Oh and it started nicely, he saw his brothers greenish eyes fixed on his hard flesh as the little pink tongue poked out and licked the tip making him groan, his hand laid back in the red hair fisting them as Gaara lapped at him, wetted him.

He pushed with his hand urging or maybe forcing Gaara on his cock, he heard a low grunt from his brother but he was more excited to watch the plump lips wrap and then stretch around his length as he kept pushing with his hand. When his shaft was in the hot mouth half way one of Gaara's delicate hands laid on his hip pushing him back as he kept pushing the demon on himself, Gaara growled and it only made his pleasure greater, he gasped for air now using the red hair once more he pulled the hot mouth away, his grip in the silky tresses tightened as he held his brother in place.

"Wide open!" he ordered as he moved his hips forward pushing into the hot mouth, groaning when Gaara kept the hot lovely mouth wide open just as ordered, the little body squirmed and now both hands laid on his hips digging the nails in his naked flesh as he kept pushing into his brothers mouth till he felt his tip rub on the back of the throat.

His brothers cheeks were just as red now as the hair, the green eyes shut, squinted shut as the little creature most probably realised that he won't let the hair go and he will keep pushing the hardness unforgivably deep.

Kankuro biting his lower lip jerked his hips forward, Gaara... didn't gag on him, didn't choke... his younger brother seemingly didn't quite feel _comfortable_ with the big length forced nearly down the throat, but there were no unpleasant sounds made. And Kankuro absolutely hated when someone was choking or gagging on him...

He smiled ecstatic looking down at his baby brother with his cock deep in the hot mouth, his brother was growling and still pushing on his hips to get it out, he didn't budge.

"Suck!" he choked out puling his hips backwards till only the big tip remained in the small mouth, it was his turn to squirm when Gaara's cheeks hollowed with sucking and that's when he started moving his hips rather slowly. Fucking his brothers cute red face slowly and shallowly, for now, and fuck did he enjoyed it...

His baby brother's expression relaxed now when he wasn't trying to suffocate but kept shoving himself only half way loving the suction, loving the way his brother breathed heavily through the nose.

Tremors shook his body and his little brother seemingly caught up with his intentions as his grip in the flame red hair tightened murderously. Because Gaara whined strangled and muffled... such a lovely sound. The whine however didn't make him change his mind if only made him fist his other hand in the soft hair, now holding his brother in place firmly, he took his sweet time moving his hips forward, his mouth parted when his rock hard cock was in the hot mouth half way, that's when his adorable younger brother started to squirm and growl, he pushed deeper. Gaara swallowed nervously almost making him shout out his pleasure, his hips jerked forward, he felt the tip press into the throat, oh he was willing to rape his little brothers face fully but the little brother emitting a somewhat keening sound stopped him and he pulled his length out watching Gaara gasp for air with tears in the turquoise eyes, he never released the red hair and Gaara apparently didn't mind. His excitement only grew when Gaara looked up to him somewhat oddly, swallowing hard.

"Not pleasing me, little brother..." he breathed out noticing Gaara's own excitement had formed a nice tent in the pants, so Gaara was still aroused...

Hearing his words however the demon made his heart leap by actually _pouting _at him, the plump lower lip pushed back and Kankuro was pretty sure he hasn't seen a cuter look on ones face. He pulled his brother up and licked at the lower lip wanting to taste that pout if possible...

"Do you want to please your brother?" he asked quietly hearing Gaara draw in a quick breath. If the answer would be no he would force himself on his younger brother, it was too late to back down now.

"Y-yes..."

"Good, relax then and don't fight me!" he murmured and once more pushed his younger brother down, Gaara whined and shook the head as best as he could considering the tightening grip of Kankuro's fist in the hair.

"Kankuro no... It's... too big..."

He didn't listen, only parted his mouth in pleasure when his tip pressed on the wet plump lips he now fisted the lovely hair on Gaara's top of the head and tilted it upwards so he could see the flushed face, Gaara's lips parted the green eyes shut tightly.

"Look at me!" another order...

The green orbs locked with his dark eyes and he then holding the base of his cock with the other hand rubbed his tip on the parted lips smearing the pre-come on them, making sure some gets on the hot red cheeks as well, shivering all through when it made his little brother look like a slut, the urge to see his brother with his cum on the pretty face was almost irresistible. His erection throbbed and begged to be pushed down the hot throat, he resisted.

He yanked on the hair loving the yelp, but the green eyes stayed on him and Gaara opened his mouth some more, it seemed to him that his little brother really did want to please.

The tip disappeared into Gaara's mouth and he groaned pleased when suction was applied right away the red cheeks hollowing with the pre-come shining wetly on them.

Another groan escaped him when his length was in the hot mouth half way and his brother most probably on instinct went all tense and pulled back.

"I'm gonna fuck your little mouth whether you want it or not!" he growled out, surprisingly enough Gaara relaxed after his words, the turquoise eyes closed and when he saw the delicate hands release his hips as Gaara put the hands behind the back... he growled, the other hand flying to Gaara's hair as well to aid the first one.

He jerked his hips forward now going deeper when Gaara didn't resist him anymore, the feeling was too good to stop, Gaara's growling and harsh breathing only urged him on and then he really started to fuck the pretty face absolutely loving the squishy sounds his cock made in the wet mouth, loving the way Gaara's eyes weren't squinted shut anymore but simply closed, and then absolutely adoring when Gaara hummed on his cock. Actually he was rather sure the hum was directed at Gaara himself as a surprised confirmation that he actually could do it. Kankuro smirked.

"Mh see baby brother? That's better!" he breathed out going faster and growling louder when Gaara sucked him harder making him feel as if his brain is being sucked out through his cock.

"Good..." he praised faltering in his thrusts he kept his erection deep in the sucking mouth just enjoying the feeling. "Mmm, now you're pleasing your brother!" he finished and yes, the praises actually worked because the suction intensified and Gaara leaned forward, the delicate body completely relaxed In his grip and the little wet tongue pressing on his sensitive underside rubbing it. Gaara seemed to be a fast learner. The though almost made him smirk, but he simply couldn't Gaara didn't let his face show anything else than the pleasure his lower parts were receiving. Satisfied, well not really, he pulled his hips away, promising himself to cum all over the pretty face the very next time they would do this... and they would.

He pulled Gaara up and collided their mouths together now thrusting his tongue in the abused cavern feeling his own taste... bitter... shrugging mentally he sucked on the lower lip and then pulled back, he knew his own eyes were half lidded long ago, but now the green eyes were the same.

Smirking to himself he got out of the bed extracting the almost forgotten lube from his drawers, he threw it on the bed and then looked down at the little sexy creature. Yes, he absolutely wanted this. Kissing his chance to get in heaven goodbye he got on his bed, his younger brother yelped again as he grabbed the delicate arms turning and pushing the small body in the pillows face first. Gaara's clothes were ripped off in heartbeat, his brother squirmed and groaned in the pillows turning the cheek flush on them as he was pressing the upper body on the bed, while his eyes glued on Gaara's naked ass.

He spanked the pale ass cheek hard, moaning when Gaara yelped sexily, he spanked the other one and grabbed and squeezed it watching his own actions hungrily.

When his little baby brother tried to push himself up on all fours he didn't quite agree and kept the delicate body pressed on the sheets with his other hand he spread the slender milky legs widely kneeling between them with his knees pressing into Gaara's under thighs keeping the little body in the position totally exposed for him... he watched the little pretty pink opening and groaned when he spanked the ass cheek again and the lower muscles tensed giving him a nice view.

"K-Kankuro..." Gaara gasped out when his thumb pressed on the wrinkled opening firmly, he glanced at his brothers profile shivering seeing the redness of the cheeks and the mouth parted with the green eyes closed, the small body however was still fidgeting under his hands, he guessed Gaara felt a bit too exposed or vulnerable...the delicate hands clutching on the sheets. He pressed his thumb rougher on the hole feeling the muscles ready to part to let him inside, Gaara's mouth opened wider, the breathing hitching sharply.

He retreated from the alluring little hole and both his hands grasped the delicate hips squeezing, the thumbs playing on the reddened cheeks parting them just for his eyes to watch the pretty sight.

Breathing maybe a bit too heavily and trying to ignore his throbbing hardness he grabbed the tube of lube squirting the liquid on his fingers rather generously.

When his fingers were all slickened he remained kneeling up and watched his two fingers as he pushed them on the pink hole, Gaara squirmed feeling the pressure, but he had the little body pinned effectively, one hand now on the pale back pressing Gaara down as he pressed his two fingers inside all the way moaning out at the tightness, his younger brother yelped loudly and once again the sound only made him go further, he wriggled his fingers around in the heat leaning down enough to bite one of the pale shoulders possessively.

"Mm yes Gaara... squirm and moan and whimper for me, and only for me..." he growled and pushed his digits in roughly for emphasis earning himself another cute whimper. "Only for me... got it?" he breathed out already pushing the third finger along even though the muscles barely let it inside, he felt Gaara shake under him and the pale skin started to cover with sweat.

"Yes... yes Kankuro..." the little creature whimpered out, he groaned pushing his fingers deeply to his knuckles, he himself felt like cumming right then, the little backside pushed back on his fingers and the best sound yet tore from his baby brothers throat. "Kankuro!" and that was almost a scream, pleasured one, the pale creamy body under him convulsed and Gaara was now gasping in the sheets in shocked way, he knew he hit the sweet spot, the reaction was lovely that's why he rewarded his little brother by pulling his fingers out and ramming them back inside hard hitting the same blessed bundle of nerves.

"Nyaaah K-Kankuro... ahhh..."

If... _if_ he would have known... or at least even imagined that his little cold baby brother is _able_ to produce such sounds, he would have did this long ago, no doubt about that!

If he would have known that the emotionless little demon is physically so responsive... just look at that little reddened ass wriggling on his fingers... he would have raped his little brother at the age of fucking seven.

"Didn't know you could feel so good, did you baby brother...?" he husked out in the delicate ear, the hell he knew Gaara was a virgin...err... he would like to fix that if he could, please. Oh never mind, he was doing it right now wasn't he, he grinned psychotically rubbing his fingers on the prostate roughly loving the way Gaara seemed determined to rip the sheets in shreds with those little fingers. Gaara's head lifted from the pillow Gaara growled half screaming.

"Oh god... ahhh... Kankuro..."

"Mhh, that's right baby brother... scream for me..." he moaned out starting to finger-fuck the abused opening roughly, mercilessly, till he heard squishy sounds and till he heard his little brother really started screaming, that's when he kneeled up on the bed never stopping his digits, his eyes watched them now. Shoving deeply into his baby brother's ass the force making the delicate fleshy ass cheeks vibrate around his fingers and his little brother pushing the ass up to get more just made it so much better.

When he pushed his digits as far as they could go and then pumped them in the heat roughly the sexy creature mewled loudly and the little hands moved laying on the delicate fleshy ass cheeks parting them... as if saying 'please ram deeper...' Kankuro was crazed! And he did ram deeper... harder too... Gaara's screaming got higher pitched and he had to get to the fucking or it would be too late, he would come watching.

"What a needy little slut you are brother mh? Tell me, what you want...?" and with that said his fingers stopped and he pulled them out watching the little needy hole twitch and pucker, the little backside pushed higher up lifting Gaara's hips off of the bed. Gaara's head turned with the face in the pillows so the words came muffled.

"Fuck me... I want it... fuck me!"

He growled satisfied grabbing both reddened ass cheeks he squeezed them till he heard a low whimper like moan then, he parted them till he heard the same sound, leaning down he spat on the twitching pink pucker, making another promise to himself that next time he would definitely fuck that pretty hole with his tongue as well.

Grabbing the lube from the bed with shaky hands he covered his shaft with the lube clenching his jaw not to moan out at the feeling, Gaara fidgeted looked over the pale shoulder with the purple bruise from his bite and tried to push up on his arms.

"Stay as you are!" he growled and the angry growl turned satisfied when Gaara did as told remaining with the tummy flush on the sheets with the cheek pressed on the pillow and the little ass exposed with the slender legs spread widely and bent nicely, Kankuro pushed the legs up a bit till the little toes were at the same level as the lovely backside and the bent knees almost pressed against Gaara's sides...

Grabbing his brothers upper arms and pressing them on the bed he looking down sheathed himself completely with one hard and fierce thrust, he then remained still with his jaw clenched watching his thick length impaled in the little ass stretching it and listening to his brothers scream which stopped only when he pulled his length back out, he ignored the small amount of blood pushing himself straight back, his baby brother screamed again and squirmed under him trying to get free to no avail. He wriggled his hips mesmerized by the sight of his cock buried in the delicate ass... and was it delicate... the tight walls were squeezing him so deliciously and the little backside visibly stretched when he was inside...

The next time he drew back and then shoved back rougher Gaara whimpered and then screamed again when he jerked his hips roughly while already being inside to the hilt.

"How does your _big_ brother feels inside of you mh?" he groaned out repeating his hard shove, noticing that this time there was no scream just the little cute whimper which he was sure in Gaara's language meant the same as moaning.

"Big... oh god, big... so big!" Gaara choked out and then mewled when he snapped his hips forward hard, grinning about the fact that Gaara was simply adorable. He changed his angle slamming inside experimentally now trying to hit the right spot to hear lovelier sounds.

He could only praise himself when he found it with just two thrusts and then his little brother growled in the pillow pleasurably, the delicate ass wriggled on him now furiously, Kankuro however kept himself still letting go of the thin arms he grabbed on the hips as he kneeled up completely and watched the pretty sight below.

"Get on all fours and I'll show you how good exactly I can make you feel!" he rasped out shaking all over, his little brother moved instantly getting on all fours and pressing the ass back unto his length.

"Kankuro...yes..." those words were moaned out making their sex even better if possible.

Nodding as if Gaara could see it he pulled his cock out and then slammed right back inside. Gaara's hand flew behind grabbing on his hip pulling him deeper if possible as Gaara's ass wriggled on him roughly, he let it keeping still and then rocking his hips into his little brother.

"Ah yes... mh...so good... fuck, so good!"

Hearing that there was nothing more he could do than start pounding roughly, grasping the now red small hips in his hands pulling the delicate body forward whenever he slammed in, their sweaty skin slapping together noisily, Gaara's shrill cries of pleasure was just as good as the heat he was constantly drilling himself into.

He knew they both were close... he knew he had waited this for too long to prolong this but he tried anyway, wanting to beat that little ass with his cock forever. When his shaft started to make the loved squishy sounds in the hole now when it was stretched enough he moaned loudly himself feeling the coil in is loins become unbearable, his balls tight and too heavy... and the little sexy demon kept mewling loudly and kept pushing the ass back to get more of him.

"K-Kankuro... I can't... I...ahhh..." his baby brother whined and he responded instantly grabbing the red hair harshly he pulled Gaara to kneel up, he kept thrusting, the shoves getting harder yet somewhat slower, his parted lips pressed on his brothers ear.

"Tell me how good it is brother..." his hand wrapped around Gaara's leaking cock squeezing and starting to pump in times with his mighty thrusts that jerked the small body impaled by him, he turned his baby brothers head enough to see the flushed face partly, his adorable baby brother had drooled down the chin and now the drool dripped on the pale chest as Gaara kept mewling loudly with each movement of his hips. "How good exactly it feels when your big brother is fucking your little ass hm? How good is it, Gaara?"

Gaara's little fingers found his hair and curled in them pulling him closer till his chest pressed against the soft back of his brothers and he could feel the shivers run through them both.

"I...uaah... I love it... Kankuro... I fucking... love it!"

Yes, he loved it too...

His hand pumped faster and harder and his hips now rocked into the tender ass and jerked, but it didn't matter anymore because he hearing that was already cumming and his baby brother was doing the same, arching into him and spurting the hot seed on his hand and on the sheets. He didn't stop pumping, making sure he gets all of it out, Gaara's tight walls clamping on him were doing the same milking him dry.

He growled his brother's name out loudly and he thought he heard Gaara cry out his name, or something close to it anyway. The small body was still jerking against his own when his own hips had already stopped and now he was shivering all through supporting both of their weight waiting for his brother to ride it out completely.

When Gaara went limp in his arms and the walls relaxed around his softening length he pulled it out and laid his brother down on the bed, he fell back on his back next to his brother, his eyes closed as he took deep breaths, he didn't want to think about anything right now...

The world could go to hell, no one will be able to take this away from him... Gaara fucking _belonged_ to him and that was that. If his little brother suddenly realises that what they just did was a sin and so on he will nicely tie the little demon to this very same bed and never release the bounds.

Call it a tough love.

He heard Gaara fidget on the bed when their breathing was more or less back to normal.

When Gaara spoke the voice was weak and raspy. "I'm going for the shower, I'm sore and sticky all over."

Kankuro was tempted to grin... so _casual_.

He popped his eyes open grabbing the thin wrist, Gaara turned and looked at him calmly yet with warmness... he could only hope that those green eyes will never be emotionless to him again, because now they surely weren't.

"Gaara... are you cool with this?" he asked honestly taken aback when his baby brother gave him a rather naughty grin... a bit on the freakish side.

"No... I'm totally _hot_ with this." Gaara said and he couldn't help but chuckle.

Jumping out of the bed and still stark naked he went around the bed and earned himself another yelp when he lifted his delicate brother on his strong arms loving the blush on the cute face.

"You're make-up's all messed up, bro..." he breathed out keeping the smirk inside.

First Gaara covered his face with hands but it surely wasn't to hide the messed make-up, he was sure it was to hide from him because of the next words.

"You try to get a _bottle _down your throat and then up your ass..."

He barked out a laugh carrying his brother for the shower. "Are you comparing my cock to a fucking _bottle_...? You're _sick_ baby brother..."

_..._

_Fin..._

_An: yeah so... tell me what you think..._

_Mettlei..._


End file.
